


A Ruff Case

by weissvulf



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissvulf/pseuds/weissvulf
Summary: Frank and Joe have been summoned by ATAC to crack a case! However their particular covers for this one might get a little "Furry"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Ruff Case

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for puns and ridiculous situations.

A Ruff Case 

"We look forward to it too. Ok, thank you. Bye." Frank hung up his phone and called for his younger brother. "Joe!! Joe come up here!"   
Joe hurried up the stairs from the basement wiping his hands on his t-shirt. "So?! Did we get it?" he could already see the excitement on his elder brother's face as he entered the living room. "We got the case." Frank said. Joe grinned ear to ear, "AWESOME! When do we leave?"   
"Tonight! We'll have to go undercover." Frank explained. Joe rubbed his hands excitedly. "My favorite kind! So what's our cover? Good cop bad cop? Exchange students?"  
"I'm not sure. They didn't explain much over the phone but said we would be briefed as soon as we got there and they had made reservations for us already at a 5 star hotel. It's attached to a convention center apparently" Frank said as he grabbed his jacket and headed upstairs to pack. "If it's got a pool and room service I'm in!" Joe called.

It was the boys' first case in months and both had been chomping at the bit for detective work. Needless to say, Frank was ready to get straight to work! A string of thefts and the only lead was they coincided with multiple conventions across the country. A chance to hunt down a new mystery and stay in a nice hotel? What more could he ask for?!

*~*

"I'm not doing this Joe." 

"What?"

"You heard me. I've done a lot of things in the line of 'duty' but this is where I put my foot down." Frank grumbled as he stared at himself in the tall mirror of their hotel room. "I think you mean paw Frank." Joe chuckled as he shuffled out of the bathroom. "And come on you don't look that bad!"  
Frank awkwardly turned to his brother making sure his "tail" did not knock the bedside lamp over. "That bad?! I can barely move in this thing!!" 

"You're right, I always pictured us more as Huskies and less Labrador." Joe chuckled dodging the pillow Frank hurled at him. The Hardy's had done plenty of undercover work for ATAC before, but NOTHING quite like this. Frank as well as Joe were dressed head to toe in large, hot, fluffy dog mascot costumes, or Fursuits as they were more commonly called.

Frank wore massive clown shoe sized paws over his sneakers, his brown fluffy tail swayed back and forth when he moved in the thick sculpted chocolate colored body. He was supposed to be a "Chocolate Labrador" however all Frank could see what his head peeking out of a big, bulky, ridiculous body. "You played the Mascot at school one year, Frank." Joe reminded him as he eased past his brother picking up his own large dog head. "Yes for one semester. I got tired of being hot, and getting shoved in the lockers. How are we supposed to do ANY kind of investigating dressed up like this?" Frank griped as he shifted uncomfortably on his big paws. "If Scooby Doo can do it we can too!" Joe announced. He was dressed as a golden retriever with a fluffy pale chest, an upturned tail and a long red felt tongue which hung from his bottom jaw; Frank honestly, was beginning to wonder if ATAC had these costumes specially made for them.

"Besides," his brother continued as he pulled his head on. "I think this might be fun. I've always loved these mascot guys! And people won't be able to resist our puppy eyes when we start asking for information." Joe remarked turning his now massive dog head to Frank and tilted it playfully. "You used to cry whenever Micky, tried to hug you Joe." Frank chuckled as he reluctantly grabbed his ear piece and attached it to his right ear. "Ok but that Mouse isn't as innocent as he seems Frank. You don't go from steamboat driver, to owning a castle in 10 countries without SOME skeletons in your closet." Joe said seriously.

Frank sighed and reached out picking up his large head and pulled it on. "How am I supposed to even communicate with you with this thing on Joe?" he was referring to the hidden ear pieces they were wearing. "Don't worry Mr. Bond." Joe proclaimed in a muffled, fake, British accent, made all the more comical by the massive dog head. "We have a gadget for that." 

Attaching his head awkwardly, Frank flexed his jaw up and down testing the mouth of the costume. It was designed to move up and down with his, so when he spoke the dog head did as well. After pulling on his furry paw mittens, he stared into the large cartoonish brown eyes which gazed back at him… He felt utterly ridiculous…  
"Here!" Joe held out a large blue collar to him. Frank looked it it horrified. "You've got to be kidding me." the eldest growled. "These are our communicators see? You just press the little ID tag and, Tada! Instant walkie-talkie. No one will even notice." Joe reassured him.

He buckled the large collar to his brother's neck; "FRANK" the over sized Diamond ID tag read. Joe's collar was red, and had his name carved into it as well; it clinked every time he moved his big dopey head.   
"Well," the oldest Hardy sighed resigning himself to his new reflection. He straightened out his ID tag and grabbed his lanyard pass and turned to Joe. "Lets do this then."   
"And take a bite out of crime!" Joe laughed throwing his arms in the air. Frank playfully shoved his brother into the wall as they made their way out into the hallway and toward their next adventure.


End file.
